


Letting Loose

by HeroFizzer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Big Ass, F/F, Incest, Lesbians, Overweight, Sibling Incest, Transformation, Yuri, big boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: It's November, which means life is growing much more stressful for both Nijima girls; Sae for her work as a prosecutor, and Makoto for not only stealing from her sibling's Shadow, but also life at school. Fortunately for the younger sister, she purchases some candles that seem to reduce stress in their household. They may work a little too well, as their minds might be relaxed, but their bodies seem to change as well. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Niijima Sae
Kudos: 6





	Letting Loose

“Ugh, good grief, it's that time of the year, isn't it...?”

Makoto held her head back after a long day of classes at Shujin. Even for someone as regularly relaxed as the class president, she knew things were starting to grow immensely stressful. It was a sign of the holidays coming up, with the students caught between Halloween and Christmas getting as much schoolwork crammed into their heads as immensely possible.

“What's wrong, Makoto?” asked Haru.

“It's November,” groaned Queen, stretching her arms out as they walked through Shibuya, “and it's a terrible time as it is getting ready for exams next year. But we're also getting into December, and I still have to worry about facing Sae's shadow in the casino...”

“Oh, right,” Haru said as she nodded, “not to mention your duties as president on top of that!”

“And then there's Sae,” she sighed, “the whole Phantom Thieves ordeal has been hitting her hard as a prosecutor. Anytime I do see her at home it's so short lived. She blinks, and considers that too much sleep.”

“Goodness!” Haru gasped. “I knew things for your sister were crazy, but I hadn't thought they were that bad.”

Makoto nodded. “It's been hard. It's going to get worse from here. And something tells me even after we deal with my sister and Akechi.”

“Well we all know Akechi can't fully be trusted,” Haru reminds her classmate, “we're keeping an eye on him even if he doesn't realize it.”

“The worst thing is he's the least of my concerns. But I just need something to deal with the stress. And Sae. And I'm sure she could use some of that, too.”

Haru hummed, rubbing her chin deep in thought. They had passed by an adult store on their walk, with the poofy-haired girl pointing in its direction. “I think I know just the thing! Maybe you can get Sae a matching wand!”

“What?! NO! Haru, don't be so crazy!” Makoto raised her hands up to her cheeks, covering the red shade that they were suddenly taking on. “I can't just buy something like that, especially for Sae!”

“You're probably right,” Haru shrugged, “I think she'd need something stronger to get herself wet down there.”

Makoto decided to ignore the comment about her sister's sexuality, which came unusually casual from someone as innocent as Haru. Her attention instead went to a pop-up booth near the trains, which seemed to sell candles that emitted an alluring scent. It reminded her of roses that her dad would bring home on occasion, enough so to get her attention.

“These seem lovely,” said Makoto as she and Haru decide to look over the candles on display, “where do they come from?”

“Homemade,” said the man behind the booth, “I like to get some wax and mix in some strong scents so they can sell. I'm not always in the same location every day, so it's important I get to do that.”

“They smell so lovely...” Haru said, getting a strong whiff of a brown colored candle, “this one reminds me of cinammon buns!”

“That aroma's really strong, too...” Makoto said, finally smiling after some time. “Maybe I can use this to help relieve the stress back home.”

The man selling the candles had a hearty laugh. “Oh, they're definitely great for some therapy. Once you have a few lit around the place, you'll feel like you're in paradise!”

“Interesting. I'll buy a few then.”

Haru bought herself some candles as well, only enough for her own room, even within such a huge mansion. Makoto bought just as many, even if they were meant to cover the main living space where she would do her schoolwork. “Makoto, did you really need that much?” Haru asked.

“Considering the amount of stress between me and Sae? Definitely.” Already Makoto felt the weight of everything lift off her shoulders, though she felt something heavier already tugging at her. It was a weird feeling, but she couldn't help but think she needed to get something off her chest.

##

“There we go, that should be enough...”

Makoto blew out the match she used to light the candles, having them set up atop every shelf in the main living space. They were out of range of anything potentially flammable, which wouldn't ruin the whole 'need to de-stress' method that she felt was necessary. She took a seat on the sofa, inhaling the scented fumes that came from the wax, filling her nostrils with that nostalgic aroma that she required to feel all the better about herself.

“Already it smells so good in here...” Makoto said, placing her head atop the backrest. She exhaled through her nostrils, with the frustration of daily living already gone from her mind. She rolled her head around her neck, groaning with every crack and pop that came from doing so. Her legs soon stretched out, and her hands went right for her breasts, fondling them through her school blouse.

You know, the things that a girl normally does when going through aroma therapy.

Makoto hummed, massaging her boobs through her shirt. It felt like something normal for her to do, though she still held some small sense that something may have bee off. Somehow, she wasn't sure what it could be. This felt rather normal for her, especially as one of her hands slid down to her skirt, massaging away at her groin.

“Makoto? I'm home!”

Sae walked into the house, the silver haired woman already getting a whiff of the rosy scent that burned into the air. “It smells lovely in here...”

“Hey sis...” Makoto said, her fingers still unabashedly massaging her crotch even as the prosecutor walked in. “How was work?”

“Tiring. Exhausting. And so many other words I could use to describe it.” Sae groaned, collapsing next to Makoto even as she massaged her naughty bits. The air between them seemed rather normal, as if nothing out of the ordinary was occurring before the older sister in regards to her younger sibling. “Makoto, something seems different about you...?”

“Are you sure?” Makoto asked, oddly silent despite the things she was doing to herself. “Maybe it's just the stress leaivng my body. I definitely don't feel as tired as I did before?”

“Maybe that's it,” Sae said, “how long ago did you light the candles exactly?”

“Like five minutes ago.” Makoto let out a heavy sigh, with the two having a short conversation about how their days went. All the while, Sae grew much more affectionate with her sister, even if neither of them were aware of that. The silver haired woman started to rub her leg against her sibling's, acting overly casual about it as well. Her hand then went over to Makoto's crotch as they spoke, rubbing away at her pussy through the panties.

“The smell is really nice...” Sae said as she began to gaze away at her sister's eyes. “Where did you get them all from, anyway?”

“Some pop-up store in Shibuya,” Makoto said, letting out a light sigh, “but they're definitely worth it, aren't they?”

“Definitely...” Sae brushed her sibling's hair from her face, leaning in for a kiss to Makoto's lips. The two hummed into one another's mouths, with the older sister managing to push her fingers under the class president's panties. The brunette moaned as the prosecutor pushed her long fingernails into the canal, digging lightly into the soft canal. Makoto quivered from the touch, the unusually sharp massage arousing her in a way she never witnessed before.

Sae pivoted off the couch and onto her sister's lap, their lips still locked in place. She began to unbutton Makoto's blouse, their moans echoing down one another's throats as they did so. Their tongues soon twisted about together, their saliva spilling between them even as the prosecutor was taller than her sibling. As she made out with her sister with little care, the prosecutor rocked against the student's lap, trying to rock their groins together and create stimulation, as if this wasn't normal for either of them.

Almost as if she sensed that despite the rosy aroma, Makoto pulled away from Sae's lips and asked, “Sis, does something seem weird to you?”

“Weird how?” Sae asked as she began to unbutton Makoto's blouse, which seemed much tighter around her chest than normal.

“I don't know, something seems off to me is all.” Makoto kept her gaze on Sae regardless, with her chest slowly growing out after Sae completely undoes the buttons.

“Your imagination must be going wild from the smell,” Sae said with a light laugh, “isn't this what we usually do after we talk about our day?”

“You might be right...” Makoto said with a light chuckle, as if her sibling wasn't right then fondling her tits. They had managed to grow out a few cup sizes, becoming literally a handful for the prosecutor to handle.

“There's nothing out of the ordinary about this, Makoto,” Sae assured her, even if she was oblivious to what her hands were doing, “we're just two sisters relaxing after long, stressful days.”

“That's a good point. Probably just a lot on my mind.” Makoto said, her nostrils filling with the rosy scent yet again as Sae moved on to unbutton her sibling's skirt. Once the Shujin attire was removed in its entirety, the prosecutor licked her lips, looking on at the pantyhose that wrapped around her legs. Her panties were still underneath, but they could both still manage to fondle her naughty bits regardless.

“Stand up, Makoto,” Sae instructed her sister, “I want to take a look at how well you've been growing.” Makoto did as her sister asked, with nothing about it feeling strange, even as the feeling continued to tug at her brain. She moaned through her lips as Sae studied her backside, groping and kneading away at the cheeks under the pantyhose, loving the extra feeling the texture provided her touch. The silver haired woman brought her face close to her backside, pushing her nose against the panties to where she felt the rectal entry point was located. “I think I know what feels off to you, sis.”

“Really?” Makoto moaned, the massage her sister provided stirring feelings within her. “And just what might that be?”

“How much I've been admiring you lately,” Sae said as she ran her hands down the curves until she squeezed Makoto's ass yet again, “you're a growing woman for sure, Makoto.”

The class president cackled at that. “I think you admire my ass more than you do me, to be honest,” Makoto scoffed with a smile, saying that as though it was a normal thing for them to do. Sae ignored her, digging her teeth into her sister's cheek to nibble on such soft plumpness. Her ass was immensely wide, as it seemed to always be, but she never felt she had been able to sink in on such a meaty behind like she was now.

Makoto's turn to help her sister undress came soon, helping her out of the business suit that made her frame look immensely slender. When she opened up the coat, she gazed on at the large breasts that she felt had always been there, her cheeks matching the color of the candles that burned the rosy scent all over. “Oh, Sae! Did your breasts grow out?” Makoto said, almost excited to tear the cups of her bra off the prosecutor's tits.

“Did they? I could have sworn they were always that big.” Makoto dug her face between the large orbs, which must have been almost twice the size of the president's head. Sae moaned as the brunette showed her eagerness to fondle such tit. Her memories of reality were erased with the aroma going on around the room, the scent making its way up her nostrils with every breath. “Yeah, they've definitely always been that huge...”

Popping her lips off a nipple, Makoto licked at the nub as it slowly grew erect, possibly growing even more than a normal nipple should. “I love sucking on your nipples,” she said as she pecked on the softness of her sibling's mound, “it's my favorite activity between us...”

“Mmm, yes, you're always so good at it...” Sae said, her memory altered as if to roll with the ones Makoto's brain fed to her. Neither sister suspected the changes to their bodies, even as Queen's rear grew wider while the procesutor's breasts expanded outwards. The younger Nijima sister fondled them, squeezing tightly into the boobs as she felt she was in heaven, resting her head among a softened cloud. Her lips opened up as she sucked hard on the stretched out skin, thinking about the milk that had to be inside of her sibling, waiting to be squeezed out of her.

Resting her head atop Makoto's braid, Sae purred at her sister's infatuation with her chest while she kneaded away at the wide load behind her. She thought about how it must have grown over the years as well, with all the food that she had been eating over time having gone straight to her rear. She loved how big it had become, as she was barely even able to fit those huge cheeks in her hands. She almost lost control of her lust as it rose to the surface, trying to shove her palms between the crack to fondle at her anus. By now it was a far gone conclusion, as the president's behind grew too huge to stick them down there.

As Makoto kept her face buried in the huge milk sacks sitting on her sister's chest, her hand snuck under the pants of Sae's pants, looking to give more of her body a feel. The buckle started to come undone on its own, though it may have been because other parts of her body were growing slightly as well. It helped Queen to get in her panties, feeling just how moist and wet down in her crotch. She could hear the wet schlicking that occurred under the cotton garments, which themselves had grown moist under such a short period of time. As she kneaded away at the mounds, she failed to notice that the nipples had begun to grow further out, getting almost as large as a soda bottle.

It wasn't until she went for the nipples once more that Makoto took notice, swallowing the erect thing like it was a cock. She remained calm as she swallowed it down, as if she had taken in such girth before in her life. She even sucked on it as though it were a rod, biting lightly down on it to pull back and bring the tit off Sae's chest. The prosecutor moaned, sucking on her lower lip when the president let go and let it slap back down on her torso.

Sae let her tug on the other nipple for a little bit, as if she was playing with more than one cock at the same time. The prosecutor brought her hands up while holding onto Makoto's backside, letting the cheeks move up with her before letting it drop back down. She kept her eyes on the ass as it jiggled, the cheeks slapping together hard with a loud and impactful 'crack'. She thought she saw the bookshelf shake a little, with one of the books falling on its cover because of the sound her sister's derriere made.

Speaking of sounds, Makoto began to moan louder, even with such a huge nipple being stuffed down her throat as it bulged outwards. The breathing sounds that came from the younger Nijima woman were heavy, with the president sniffing through her nostrils as she bobbed her head back and forth. It was clear she was enjoying the cock-like length of her udder, and it was made clearer when she let go of the tit.

Makoto began to grind away at the enlarged boob and the length of the nipple, dry humping it while it rubbed against her crotch. Sae groaned as she felt the dampness of her sibling's pussy dripping onto her nipple, leaking off as if any milk that was inside her were dripping from her huge udders. It made her all the more aroused, especially as Queen continued to finger away at her snatch. Her eyes rolled back when she began to push over a squishy area inside her snatch, causing her to shiver where she stood. It was a good thing for her that her boobs grew as big, otherwise she might just stumble on top of them if she lost her balance.

Soon enough, Sae knew that she couldn't keep things down here in the living room. Someone was bound to see them, thinking that the relationship she felt they always had would be seen as weird by any of their neighbors. Sae pulled Makoto's head off of her nipple, leaving several strands of saliva between her and the tip. “Come on, Makoto,” Sae said as she grbbed her sister's hand, “let's go to my bedroom!”

“Okay!” Makoto said, wearing a smile of excitement on her lips. She was practically grinning from ear to ear, knowing that things were going to get wild between the two of them.

When they arrived in the older Nijima's bedroom, they began to help one another out of their remaining clothes, all while making sure Sae's huge tits and Makoto's wide ass didn't cause them to stumble and ruin the rest of the room. Once they were completely naked, the siblings soaked in the view of the other, getting a good glimpse of the enlarged assets they now had. The scent of the candles followed them upstairs as well, keeping them in their allured and hypnotic state, believing the transformation they had gone under to be common for them, as well as their sudden incestuous relationship to have always been there.

Now that they were fully naked, Sae and Makoto each took the time to stare at one another, soaking in just how their body parts had grown. The younger sister's ass was so large that the prosecutor could see it it from behind, showing just how wide the cheeks had grown out. Her breasts were no different, almost sagging so low that they covered most of her torso, with the huge bottle sized nipples weighing them down to point towards the floor.

“Sis, let me see how you look when you're on your bed!” Makoto said, being the first to make a move. She pushed Sae onto her bed, causing her to fall flat with her huge udders weighing her down. Queen then crawled on top of her, holding onto her huge nipples while she laid her pussy over the older sibling's face. She was almost suffocated by the huge ass of her sister as it hung over her head, with the muff being what kept some sense of air over her head. The class president went right to her sibling's pussy, eating away at it as if she had done this regularly. The silver haired woman moaned, inhaling the smell of vaginal juices coming from over her head.

“God, Makoto, your pussy smells incredible,” she sighed, reaching for her sister's ass and squeezing in as much of her posterior as she could. She pulled the pussy in towards her mouth, pecking away hard at her clit before hearing her sibling coo in delight. Queen's tongue finally lashed away at the folds, getting a taste of the nectar she had played around in. Her nostrils were fuming over her sister's crotch, the scent driving her wild as it mixed in with the rosy aroma of the candles below.

“Mmmm, your pussy is like a drug I can't get away from!” Makoto said with excitement, flicking her tongue back and forth against the folds. She heard her sister shiver with excitement, with her hands squeezing in harder against the cheeks. Sae had a little fun with how huge the posterior was, pushing against the wide derriere and hearing them clap together when they reached the crack. She had longed to play with her anus quite a bit, but as it was buried so deep under the lovely backside, it was going to be hard to get through.

Their tongues soon pushed through at almost the exact same time, with their voices whimpering simultaneously. Their tongues moved about inside the canal in an oddly synchronized manner, as if they were in unison with their motions. They swirled about, collecting each other's nectar so they could swallow it whole, the taste of such lubrication being wholesome to their buds. Their mouths were quickly covered in the fluids, soaked up so much that they were wearing their sibling's juices.

All the while Makoto tugged on Sae's massive nipples, massaging them as if they were two cocks. She swore she heard squirting come from the tips, even if they were so hard they could cut through glass. She loved the feeling of playing with her erected nubs so much that she almost wished that her sibling actually did have a real penis.

Strangely, it was as if the scent of the candles were building to it to her whim. Makoto felt something bumping against her chin, looking down to see that a nub was growing out of where her sister's clit was normally located. Her mind was fogged as it grew further, changing its form to look exactly like that of a penis. She felt as though the extended length was normal, and had always been there even when it hadn't. Sae experienced the same thing, remaining calm even as her sibling's clitoris had extended outwards enough that it was pushing against her throat, almost cutting off her air. It also became a huge rod, with the end tip taking on the form of a crown and the glans separating it from the rest of the length.

“Oh wow,” Makoto said, reaching for Sae's shaft as it continued to grow, “I forgot how huge your cock can get, Sae.”

“My cock...?” Sae murmured to herself, only for the candle scent to hit her nostrils once more. “Oh, right, my penis. And your cock is almost just as big, I must admit.” The prosecutor then grabbed hold of her sister's member, aiming it for her throat instead of eating from the muff. She purred in delight as the crown entered her mouth, using her tongue to lash away at the crown while hearing Makoto's muffled purrs of delight coming from between her legs.

The pair of siblings were growing addicted to the taste of cock, loving the size and girth that the other provided. Makoto was fixated on playing with Sae's tip, even as it continued to grow inside her mouth. It began to swell immensely as a result of the attention she gave it, though she was barely able to keep her head back far enough that she could continue to let her tongue swirl around the glands. The longer it grew, the more it prepared to burrow deep inside her throat, which bulged out similarly to what Sae's large nipples had done.

Sae, on the other hand, embraced the length of Makoto's cock, letting it grow larger into her throat. It bulged out immensely, as though it was always much larger than the one she just grew. Even though the aroma of the candles fogged their minds and changed their bodies, it was like a familiar old friend to the prosecutor, as though it was lodged into her throat on repeat while she sucked hard on the orifice. Her tongue could feel every vein throbbing hard, while precum spurted from the urethral tip and aimed directly down to her stomach.

Sae reveled in the flavor her sibling's staff held, getting a whiff of the balls that, though they may have just formed, seemed to have always been there from her perspective. The musky aroma that came from them as they rest atop her face was incredible, as though it was capable of making her more aroused than she was before. Her eyes rolled as she gained repeated ingestion of the otherwise foul aroma through her nostrils, unable to avoid it as they rested on her face. She grew eager to try and suck them into her mouth as well, though she couldn't even recall if she was capable of opening her mouth so wide.

There was further stimulation created with Makoto's fixation on her sister's enlarged nipples, gripping them tightly in the hopes she could get something to squeeze out of her milk jugs. They certainly looked as though they could slosh about, even if she hadn't heard it on their way upstairs. She thought about the prosecutor's rod that she was sucking on as well, and how badly she wanted her sister to fill her with the two types of milky fluids.

Sae slurped up whatever drool was dripping from her mouth, as well as what had been collected on Makoto's member. She managed to roll over so that her sister was laying on the bed instead, even if the size of her ass raised her off the bed just slightly. The student was taken by surprise over how she was pushed off, with her prosecutor sister standing over her and her giant cock. “Sis?” Makoto asked.

“Don't worry,” Sae said with a mild smirk, “this is going to be fun.” Sae grabbed hold of her huge tits, squeezing it not only around her sibling's cock, but hers as well. She moaned as she bobbed them up and down, with her hands underneath to bounce them about. There was a surprise, if brief, from Makoto as she saw her sister lift such heavy jugs, though the pleasure was too much for her senses while the silver haired woman massaged both of their shafts.

Given how far they extended, Makoto was still able to reach out for the erected nipples, helping Sae keep them close so that their rods were immensely squeezed in by the boobs. They were so close to her lips that she could almost taste them, lifting her head off the bed so that she was actually capable of doing just as much.

When Makoto injected the nipples in her mouth, she was briefly surprised she could do so, though the aroma from the lit candles made her believe she was always capable of such a feat. She suckled on them in a similar manner to how she played with Sae's cock, swirling her tongue around the huge bottle-sized nubs in the hopes that the stimulation would cause them to leak. There was a satisfied moan within minutes from Queen, as she finally had a taste of the lactation, which had an oddly sweet taste to it, something she would never have expected in regards to the flavor.

As Makoto continued to massage their rods with her tits, she couldn't help but catch another whiff of the aroma emanating from them. Precum began to ooze out of the slits, trickling down the crowns until she was finally able to suck on them. Her jaw had stretched out far enough to get both of their tips within her mouth, pushing down on them to get as far as she could. She at least past the glans, taking that success for as much as it was worth given how her tits wrapped around their schlongs. She purred in delight, keeping her boobs close as she continued to massage the length. She even began to buck away at the air, bumping into her sister's raised body as her expanded ass kept her up so high.

Even while she continued to suck on the prosecutor's nipples, Makoto got her hips to bounce in place, thanks to the nature of her ass and how it rested on the bed. She managed to thrust into the air as a result, helping her sibling to get her shaft deeper down her throat. To Sae, it was a slight disappointment as she couldn't do the same to herself, but she was happy to suck Makoto off regardless.

Sae allowed her cock to drop, with her cock managing to slip out of its way. Makoto now had three elongated pieces of her sister's body aimed at her mouth, willing to let it all squirt itself into her mouth, no matter how hard the stream was about to flow. She grew aggressive with her moans as well, bouncing so hard atop her ass that she worried she might end up breaking her sister's bed. The mattress springs were audible, with the prosecutor managing to keep her balance despite the ground under her shaking.

The Nijima siblings moan loudly, almost groaning as their seed ejaculates into one anothers mouths. The milky substance flourished down their throats, riding down to their stomachs which slowly expanded as a result of having so much to release for a first time ejaculation, even if it didn't feel like the first time to either of them. Makoto opened her mouth wide after the milk from her sister's tits began to spurt out, letting it fill her up before she swallowed it all down. Her chin, as well as most of her chest, were covered in both fluids, but she was still able to catch a good portion of it with her mouth before swallowing part of it.

After they finished with their climax, Sae did her best to keep her feet planted on top of the bed, knowing her boobs could potentially throw her off balance. Makoto sighed, her ass no longer bouncing in motion. She licked off a bit of milk from her chin, satisfied with the taste. Sae soon laid atop her sister for a moment, making out with her young sibling even as her large chest sat over her. The nipples were pushed back into her orbs even as they squished in, the two sisters sharing the milky spunk they had collected and swapping it between their tongues.

“I love these sex sessions with you, Makoto...” sighed Sae before she gave Makoto another kiss.

“So do I,” Makoto moaned, “and I can't wait to fuck you with my cock.”

“Mmmm, I would love that so much...” Sae said, giving her sister a seductive look. They continued to make out, their hands together next to Makoto's head. As they remained locked in their incestuous embrace, both were ignorant of the further growth that came from their other assets. The prosecutor's ass began to expand, growing into a size almost as immense as the huge balloons Makoto's cheeks had become. Queen's boobs expanded as well, growing to be ten times the size of their heads, though her nipples don't quite grow as immense as her sister's. Yet that didn't seem to bother her, remaining calm throughout as she kept her lips locked with Sae's.

“Although...” Sae said as she abruptly pulled back from her sister, “I want to be able to fuck you too.”

“That's not fair,” Makoto said, “I'm pretty sure it's my turn to do the fucking.”

“I'm the older sister,” Sae teased, “I get the last say in how things go. Unless you want me to try something different.”

Makoto raised her eyebrow. “Like what?”

“Let's see if we can try to fuck each other at the same time.” Sae smirked as she took her cock, pushing her thickness to the side of her sister's, partly to measure and be sure that there's an equal amount of length between them. She managed to push her member underneath the base and her ball sack, with the tip tickling away at the folds. Makoto sighed as it rubbed against her entrance, causing her to suck on her lower lip as it prepared to slip inside. The prosecutor did the same with her sibling's dong, placing it under her rod in order to make sure that it would penetrate her simultaneously.

Makoto and Sae moaned in unison, as if the tips penetrated their sheaths and stretched them out so that their girth could be inside of one another. They pushed in deep within one another, bucking their hips towards the other sister. They were growing deeper within their cunts, stuffing the canal with their meaty rods. While they let their pussies grow filled, they stared on at one another, their eyes locked as their breath grew heavy.

Soon enough, the sisters felt their crowns push into one another's cervix, as if they were ready to puncture through and try to penetrate it in the hopes of filling their wombs. Makoto and Sae began to buck into one another, grunting as they pushed their hips forward as their members created enough stimulation within their tunnels. They pumped away hard, as though they were already eager to release their fluids so quickly, as their members hadn't even softened for a brief second after the last climax they felt.

“I'm going to pumps so much cum within you...” Makoto groaned, her eyes shifting between her sister's eyes and how her length would get swallowed by her snatch.

“Likewise,” Sae said, her grin slowly growing mischievous, “although I bet I can get so much more inside you than you can me.”

Their tits and asses bounced about with every thrust, with Sae's enlarged nipples poking hard against her sister's. They pushed Queen's nubs inside her giant mamaries, hear her shiver through every other aroused sound made by the brunette. The prosecutor pounded more aggressively into Makoto, with their balls swinging into one another with loud, impactful sounds that grew louder as time went on.

They pumped harder and harder, bucking away against their wide asses until they were ready to explode. Makoto and Sae tried their best to get close as a result of all this, but before that could happen their cocks finally erupted inside the muffs, filling them up with the milky substance on impact. Their tits leaked as well, spraying out almost as hard as their rods erupting within their reproductive organs.

Crying out in blissful agony, Sae and Makoto kept their bodies close, making sure that they fill their cunts up with seed, unwilling to let even a drop of cum drip out. They would fail at that, but even so they made sure to use the gallons of cum that they dropped to its full extent.

As a result of the massive seed injection, it pushed through their wombs and exploded through, entering their blood streams. As a result, their bodies began to grow in size, both growing taller and wider. They were getting fatter as they were stuffed with the milky fluids, their stomachs, arms, and legs growing flabbier by the second. They almost filled up the entire square space of the bedroom as well, just barely avoiding crushing the bed and most of Sae's furniture. Their chins grew outwards as well, almost taking away their necks as they grew so fat. Their breasts grew as well, with their cocks remaining at their longest size, still lodged between their bodies and sheathed within until there was no more cum left to spend.

Their cocks deflated, unsheathing out of the other sister. Sae and Makoto let out a moan of satisfaction, their huge bodies making it hard to move, let alone make out with the other one last time. “That felt so good...” Makoto sighed.

“I'll say.” Sae replied. “I feel so relaxed. Lighting those candles while we fucked one another was the best idea you could have had, Makoto.

“Thanks, sis.” Makoto said with a smile. “Although...the candles? I don't know, that feeling something weird is going on just came back.”

“Are you sure that's what the problem is?”

“Something feels off, but I'm not sure how to describe it...”

“I don't think we should worry about it.” Sae chuckled, followed by a loud yawn. “It's getting pretty late, though. We should get some sleep.” She looked around the room, unable to see the bed under all the cum-filled fat that covered the square space of the bedroom. “Good night,” she said, deciding to just fall asleep where she sat.

“Still, this seems weird...” Makoto said, pondering while Sae began to snore. As she saw her older sibling sleeping soundly, she decided to give up as well. It had been a long day, and even as she had let the stress out of her system, she was too exhausted to do much more. And so she slept in her sister's room, their bodies as close as humanly possible while occupying the entire room.


End file.
